The present invention relates to an apparatus for assemblying a front under portion of a vehicle body, and particularly to an apparatus employing automatic transfer machines and welding robots or automatic welding equipment.
The front under portion of the vehicle body comprises a pair of front fender aprons, a dash panel and a radiator support. Heretofore, all the transfer and locating of such members was not designed to be automatic and had to be done by hand. Since there is manual operation, automatic assembly employing the welding robots is restricted a low for the workers' safety. This results in a low working efficiency.